All 4 One
by Chris Nest
Summary: It's been three years since Cody's defeat and now's he's mysteriously escaped. But just before he can destroy Corey and Laney, they are abducted by as mysterious spacecraft. Now stranded on a foreign planet, Corey, Cody, Carrie, and Trina must work together to get back home. But can Cody be trusted? (Sequel to Corey Unleashed)
1. Bad Timing as Usual

"Okay guys here's the real sequel to Corey Unleashed, sadly I couldn't come up with a good way to continue it. You know without ruining it." I say as Daxter jumps onto my shoulder.

"So here's a even better story, with a better plot, setting, and all that emotional junk you people seem to love so much." Daxter says mockingly. I glare at him.

"Anyway... enjoy the show and my apologies for having to reattempt this." I say and press play.

()()()()()()()()

Three years ago a evil force nearly enslaved the entire world, and it all started with just a little accident. That forces name was Cody, the negative emotions of future rock legend Corey Riffin. Even though Cody was inches from victory, Laney Penn had freed Corey and together defeated Cody. Locking him back up inside Corey, so he may never reek chaos and destruction again. But keep in mind that sometimes, your worst enemy. Can also be your greatest ally.

***Interview Transition***

"Hello folks and welcome back to 'A Heroes Tale' I'm your host, Chance Happening. Today we have Peaceville's very own Laney Penn and Corey Riffin." Chance announced.

The background was a huge black curtain as blocking the background as Corey and Laney took their seats. The seats were like director chairs, Laney propped one leg over the other and made her usual smug grin.

"Great to be here Chance." Corey said excited to be on television.

"Now we all know Cody was defeated, but how exactly did you defeat him?" Chance asked. Before Corey could answer Laney cut him off.

"Well it wasn't easy, we got lucky really. Mina Beff had distracted Cody long enough for us to lock him back up. I'm not sure what would've happened if she hadn't helped." Laney explains and Corey just says.

"Yeah... what she said."

Chance looks at his clipboard as asks the real question people were wanting to know. "We know that Mina has had a child correct, a little boy?"

"Correct." Corey and Laney say in unison.

"Well our viewers are curious, did Cody or Corey father that baby?" Chance asked and Laney and Corey exchanged looks.

"First of all that babies name is Jax." Laney said a bit rudely. "And I already tested and I'm not the dad, so Cody is for sure." Corey quickly added.

Chance paused and only had one more question to ask the duo. "Final question, is it possible for Cody to escape?" Chance asked.

Corey and Laney began to laugh like hyena's. Tears formed in their eyes as they laughed and laughed. Chance sighed and really couldn't believe that these two saved the world. Corey finally caught his breath and answered Chance.

"There is absolutely no way Cody could ever escape. I guarantee it." Corey said.

***Think Again Transition***

"Well there you have it folks, we'll have more after these messages." Chance said and the television had been shut off by the smirking figure on the couch. He rubbed his hands together and stood up.

"There's always a way misfit... and I found it." The figure said just as the front door open but he already knew who it was. He loved her after all. He turned around just as she entered and she froze seeing him.

"How, when, what?" She muttered unsure if she was imagining him there or not. He heard small footsteps and looked down to see a infant with blackish blue hair and ruby colored eyes. The figure smiled and bent over picking up the infant.

"You must be Jax. You definitely got my eyes don't ya kiddo?" He asked and the infant giggled in his arms. Muttering one word only.

"Dada." Little Jax said looking up at the figure still giggling.

Mina was still in shock, her eyes still widened, and her heart going wild in her chest. She finally moved toward him and he reached one arm out. She let him snake one arms around her shoulders and pull her close, the other holding Jax. He smirked again as she kissed his cheek knowing now it was him.

"I missed you... Cody." She mumbled as his lips caught hers.

***Two Weeks Later Transition***

Trina car came to a stop as the members of Grojband stepped out one by one. Trina sighed in annoyance having a planned date with her crush Nick Mallory. But here she was driving her stupid brothers band around. Trina used her keys to lock her car as she followed Grojband.

"Core who did you say invited us again?" Laney asked keeping close to Corey. Still together even now Corey had grown crazy protective over her. Another reason to love him in her mind.

"Don't know, the guy was all cloak and dagger on the phone. But I'm sure everything's fine." Corey answered and there in front of City Hall was a podium with a microphone. A few seats placed for spectators but very few, that was kinda odd.

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Corey." Kin said questioning the supposed award ceremony. However Kin's question was ignored as the Newmans approached City Hall with their instruments. Carrie was the first to lock eyes with her gender counterpart with an icy glare.

"I know you didn't book this gig for us, so why are you here?" Carrie asked quite rudely. Even though Corey and Laney saved Lenny, their rivalry never quite went away. So obviously both bands still couldn't stand the other.

"This is a award ceremony for Grojband not your gig." Corey said sounding quite confused. The Newmans approached and stopped in front of Grojband. Each counterpart starring down the other. However the stare down didn't last long and for a good reason to.

"Helloooooo misfits!" A voice called and both bands looked on top of City Hall. Corey's eyes widened, there was absolutely no way he was standing there right now. In a small hovering throne with a crown atop his head.

"Cody how did you escape?" Corey asked unsure of how to respond to his negative half. Cody chuckled as the throne lowered itself a few feet above them.

"It's your mind genius, think about it. But not to hard you might hurt yourself." Cody said mockingly with a smug grin. Corey's fists were clenched along with the Newmans and the rest of his band. Everyone here had suffered by Cody's destruction, so naturally everyone wanted a little payback.

"Wait where's my sister?" Carrie asked suddenly.

"At 'our' home, taking care of little Jax. I'll be taking care of all of you... for good!" Cody said as he slammed down on the throne bringing out a huge laser aiming it at both bands.

The bands braced for impact as the laser charged. Just as Cody pressed the button to fire, a huge blueish light engulfed him from above like a spotlight. Corey looked up to see a enormous circular spacecraft just above them. It's shadow engulfing all of Peaceville. Suddenly Cody's throne shut down.

"Son of a ahhhhhhhhhhh!" He cried as he fell to the ground landing face first in front of both bands. He got to his feet and looked at them. Wonderful, just wonderful he thought. He didn't even have his powers anymore. But he looked up at the enormous spacecraft as the the spotlight now engulfed both bands.

"Whoa hey wait a sec!?" Corey cried as he began to hover off the ground and moving toward the spacecraft. Along with Carrie, Cody, and his sister Trina.

"Like what are you doing you total power hungry freak!?" Trina asked angrily as she drew closer to the spacecraft.

"It's not mine, even after three years I can't stand you." Cody responded.

Wasn't long before the group were inside and without warning the lights shut off. The entire group hit the ground and blacked out, Corey fought for consciousness as he saw a tall figure approach them. He reached for them only for his hand to hit the ground and he finally blacked out.

()()()()()()()()

"How's that for an opening, and if any of you guessed. Yes I was inspired by the game Ratchet and Clank All 4 One. I just thought it was a great idea." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Yep and we need at least three reviews before continuing so tell us your thoughts." Daxter adds.

"That's all for now and stay awesome!"


	2. Truce for Now

"Hey everyone we're back with a chapter of All 4 One!" I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"And now the humor, odd friendship, and adventure can begin. The stuff you all actually want to see." Daxter says mocking my writing skills.

"Oh like you could do any better?" I asked crossing my arms.

"Maybe Chris ol pal." Daxter says leaning on my head with his elbow.

"Anyway enjoy the show folks." I say and grab the remote to press play.

()()()()()()()()

Corey was finally starting to come to, his eyes fluttered open and he yawned loudly. He scratched his back and rubbed the sleep from his eyes.

"Oh boy this is bad." He says realizing he's hanging upside by some invisible force. A small pad hovering just above his feet using some king of electric currents to hold him up.

"Riffin where are we!?" Carrie asked as a similar pad brought her down a couple feet away from him. A circular floor was underneath them, a single path leading to a door. Corey could tell that was the way out.

"I don't know." He says and quickly he hears someone scream as she gets swung down there as well. He looks and can't help but laugh at the sight.

"I think mine's like totally broken." Trina mutters as she is tangled in a very odd position. The electric currents wrapping around her body like a web. One arm and both legs were tied above her making her look like a cowboy had caught her. Carrie starting laughing as well.

"Like stop laughing you or else!?" She ordered and Corey wiped away his tears form laughing and asked the simple question.

"Could this possibly get any worse?" Corey asked and like the universe was mocking him, it answered his question. Because suddenly another body crashed into Trina and suddenly that figure started laughing his head off.

"Hahaha like who looks like a idiot like now!? Hahahaha!" Cody asked mocking Trina's habit of saying 'like' a lot. And I mean a lot. The joke made Corey start laughing as well, this only made Carrie laugh. Cody laughed harder at the sight of Trina helpless although he wished he'd done it.

"Oh like shut up!" Trina ordered using her one free arm to punch Cody square in the jaw. This caused him to spin around in circles. Trina giggled as the pad began moving away.

"How dare you, when I get my hands on you I'll rip you in half!" Cody bellowed forcing his pad to follow Trina. Corey and Carrie stopped laughing and watched as Cody chased Trina. Corey knew to well that Cody would actually rip her in half, and surprisingly he was okay with that.

"Hey mister whatcha doin up there?"

Corey looked down to see two small green alien children with what looked like scouts clothing. Corey knew there were aliens but this one was new to him. Where exactly were they?

"Hey little girls, could you get us down from here?" Corey asked sweetly.

The girls looked at each other and nodded. Corey watched as they moved to a huge red button on the ground. He was shocked to see one jump on and the other jump on top creating a bigger impact. This caused the switch to go down. Suddenly all four of them were free.

"Uh oh." Corey whispered as he fell to the ground along with Cody, Trina, and Carrie. Cody landed first, then Corey, then Carrie, and lastly Trina fell. All three of them cushioning her fall.

"Get off me you misfits!" Cody bellowed as he pushed Carrie and Corey off him and stood up. He looked at the two girls unsure of what exactly he was looking at.

"Follow us we can help you get outta here." One of the girls said. "Trust us, we're galactic scouts." The other girl said cheerfully.

Not having much of a choice the group followed the girls down the odd path. The doors opened automatically as they approached. It was pretty much a elevator. The girls presses a couple buttons and stepped out of the elevator.

"When you reach the bottom just keep going." One said. "Then take the gift we left for you." The other said.

The four didn't respond as the elevator doors closed and it went down. No one said a word which was fine, it wasn't like anyone here liked one another. Corey couldn't hate anyone but he had matured over the years, but being this close to Cody was odd. He finally realized that Cody had changed his look, dramatically.

His hair was black now and there was no beanie on his head. He was wearing a white t-shirt with flaming skull over his chest. It resembled Grojband's symbol, guess Cody still favored the logo. Over the shirt he was wearing a sleeveless blue jacket, the type bikers would wear. It was thin so Cody could move easily. He was also wearing black gloves with his fingers revealed. The rims were colored orange. Lastly he was wearing worn out jeans and black combat boots.

"You look good Cody, I didn't even notice you changed your look." Corey said just as the elevator stopped. Cody glared as Corey and pushed past him.

"Like I care what you think." He said and proceeded down the skinny hallway toward the next door. Corey just followed him along with Carrie and Trina. The doors opened automatically just like the elevator doors.

The room was small for sure, just a couple computers against the walls and a capsule in the middle. With four huge slots. Cody was the first to see the note attached to the capsule. He read it out loud.

"Dear Corey, these are for you. You can use them to escape." Cody chuckled darkly. "And it's made out of macaroni art, how childish can you get?" He asked before crumpling the note and throwing it behind him.

Corey just watched as Cody grabbed the 'present' in the slot with his name on it. He pulled out two black gauntlets with purple highlights and silver claws. He grinned mischievously as he slipped them on. The Nefario War Claws.

Trina looked in another slot with her name on it and pulled out her weapon. A large device that looked like a handgun and vacuum combined. The barrel was square shaped, that was quite odd. The Vaccu-4000.

Carrie pulled hers out to find silver colored metallic staff. A blue spinning orb at the top surrounded by three spinning rings. He orb glowed at her touch as she picked it up. The Time Staff.

Lastly Corey found his slot and pulled out his weapon, a metallic looking weapon. It looked like a mixture of a wrench and his guitar. It fit perfectly in his hand and it was surprisingly light for metal. The top was split in two with three strings between them. It was blue with yellowish silver highlights. Wrench Tuner.

"What's this do?" Trina asked pulling the trigger and without warning her weapon began to suck. Cody was the victim as his rear got stuck the barrel of the weapon he tried to pull himself off but failed. Trina pressed another button and it shot Cody like a bullet into a pile of empty boxes.

"You incompetent, loud mouthed, hot headed, spoiled." Cody continued barking insult after insult as he got back to his feet and approached Trina with killer intent.

"Greedy, hideous, little son of a." Cody was cut off as Corey stepped between the two stopping what would definitely end in a fight.

"Wait you two listen for just one second." Corey asked.

Cody and Trina crossed their arms and turned away from each other. Corey sighed and began explaining what was on his mind. But Carrie beat him to it since she was frenemies with Corey.

"We don't know where we are so the logical thing to do is work together as much as I loath the idea." Carrie said crossed her own arms and waiting for a response.

"Work together, with you three!? Over my dead body!" Cody said absolutely furious with the idea of being anywhere near these three. Let alone working together with them.

"Listen Cody, you need our help and we need yours." Corey said placing a hand on Cody's shoulder and he flinched and looked at him over his shoulder.

"Why should I even consider it?" Cody asked turning to face his counterpart that he despised with every fiber of his being. Corey knew why Cody would help them just didn't want to say it out loud. But it was the only way.

"Because we need to go home, I need to get back to Lanes. And you need to get back to Mina and Jax." Corey said. Cody didn't know but while Cody was supposedly locked away Corey had helped take care of Jax. However he wouldn't be telling Cody that anytime soon. His eyes were already troubled, he was arguing with himself for sure.

"So, truce?" Corey asked and offered Cody his hand to shake. Cody looked down at his hand with a scowl. He slapped Corey's hand away and shoved past him toward the next door marked exit.

"For now, and don't get in my way." Was all he said as the doors opened revealing a brand new world.

()()()()()()()()

"Next chapter there will be action I guarantee it folks, so just hold onto your seats and be patient." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Plus if any of you have a weapon idea for Cody, Corey, Trina, or Carrie tell us in your review and we'll give it them." Daxter says.

"The weapon however must be able to fit into a backpack, and be hand held. So no huge weapons." I add as Daxter interrupts again.

"We need three reviews before continuing so tell us your thoughts and." I interrupt him this time with a smirk.

"Stay awesome." Daxter glares at me.

"Buzz kill."


	3. Plot Deepens

"We're back folks and thank you Grojbandinlove453 for your weapon idea." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, destructive for sure. I like that about these things." Daxter says pulling out our rifle with yellow eco bullets. I quickly take it from him and place it back in my bag.

"As the plot deepens you will learn a little more about the villains that kidnapped our odd team. All credit for making the villains go to SparkSparta." I say as Daxter pulls out the television remote.

"Enjoy folks." He says as he presses play starting the show.

()()()()()()()()

Corey looked in awe at the sight before him, the land and everything around them looked like their world. Corey looks down at the soft plush ground in awe. But the entire place was in pieces hovering with some unknown force. Corey walked over to the edge to his left and looked down. Nothing but clear blue skies, the place looks peaceful.

"Where are we?" Carrie asked eying a piece of land in the distance that resembled a desert with ruins.

"Beats me. But this place is wild." Cody answered looking another piece of land above them that resembled a ocean like place. Island with coconut trees could also be seen.

"There you guys are."

The group looked up to see the twin aliens float down softly, their transparent wings allowing them to fly. Corey watched in amazement as they landed. This definitely wasn't their home. The girls were small in size, one had blue skin and green eyes. The other had green skin and blue eyes. Their loose fitting orange helmets resembled Corey's beanie oddly enough and look close to falling off their heads.

"Like who are you two?" Trina asks rudely.

"Oh sorry, my name is Araby." Araby says and refers to the other one. "And this is my sister Willow."

"We're GrojScouts!" Willow said cheerfully.

Corey looks at Cody who is holding back a laugh just barely. Trina is rolling her eyes and Carrie looks like she could really care less. Corey sighed unsure of what exactly he'd gotten into.

"I'm Corey, that's Cody, Carrie, and my older sister Trina." Corey explains.

"We know who you are Corey, now you can stop... The Dark Six." Araby says, whispering the name Dark Six.

"The Dark Six?"

"Yeah they rule here, they turned everyone in Gravira into slaves and use these scary monsters to keep us in line." Willow adds quickly.

"Wait we're like on another planet!?" Trina asks cutting in.

"Umm yeah." Araby says mockingly like it's the most simple thing in the world. Trina sighs and falls back unconscious with shock. Cody glances at her and chuckles, his new claws flexing with his fingers.

"I ain't carrying her." He says as he walks up to stand next to Corey.

"We can tell you more at our village. The Elder can tell you everything you want to know." Willow says pulling on Corey's hand.

"Yeah, it's nearby come on." Araby adds grabbing Cody's hand and dragging him along. He isn't going to hurt a little kid so he allows Araby to drag him along. Carrie looks at Trina and grabs her ankle pulling her as she follows the blue haired duo.

***Evil Transition***

Tapping his claws on his thrones arm he watches the screen intensely. The one he had freed is now out and about, working with the enemy. Quite unexpected. Luxnardo can't help but smirk at the thought, he had freed Cody so that he would destroy Corey. He links his fingers together and spins his throne around just as the sliding door opens and Nox walks in. The lack of lights hiding Luxnardo from sight except his glowing yellow eyes.

"Ahh Nox, good to see you." Luxnardo says with a devious, sinister tone.

Nox is large, eight foot tall and covered in muscles. His skin is ink black and his Mohawk is dark purple with a pink streak in it. His three inch claws are a dark purple and rearing to tear into something. He's wearing yellow spiked wrist and ankle guards and purple combat shorts torn in several places. A stray chains hangs from his right pocket.

"You called." Nox says in a crazed, devious tone.

"Yes, I hear you've been itching for a fight." Luxnardo says leaning back in his throne. Nox roars and slams fists together making a loud clap that shook the castle.

"Finally, where are they!? I'll rip them apart! I've been dying for a fight for weeks now!" Nox asks eager to fight anyone. He doesn't care what he fights, Nox just loves to fight. That's what Luxnardo liked Nox, he would fight anyone or anything without question.

Luxnardo chuckles and presses a button on the left arm of the throne. A screen drops down showing Corey, Cody, Carrie, and Trina. Nox looks at each of them with killer intent. His red snake-like tongue licking his lips with excitement. And the thought of fresh meat.

"I want you to take care of these four... think you can handle them?" Luxnardo asks.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, I'll take care of them reeeeal good!" Nox says before eagerly running out the door to follow his mission.

Luxnardo leans back in his throne and presses a button making the screen return to the ceiling. He wonders why Cody would work with his worst enemy and what would drive him to consider such a thing. But it doesn't matter, Nox would take care of them before they became a real problem. But even if Nox doesn't succeed... they are only delaying the inevitable.

***Peaceful Village Transition***

Corey walks into the village with Cody next to him and Carrie and Trina behind them. Araby and Willow said this was their home, The Underground. From what they explained, their village was part of the small resistance to the Dark Six, whoever they were. Huts were everywhere, with straw roofs. Plush green grass covered every inch of the ground, Corey couldn't believe this place was anything but peaceful.

"Araby, Willow, you have returned. I was worried." A elderly voice spoke as Araby and Willow led the Corey and Co into a large hut. The elderly person looked over each of them with curiosity.

"Who are your friends?" He asked.

Corey could tell this man was weak, sitting on a log near the fire in the center of the hut. Three other logs sat around the fire, tiki masks aligned the walls with mixed expressions. Araby and Willow quickly ran up and hugged the elderly man. He picked up a walking stick with a odd green orb at the top.

"This is him, Corey!" Araby said excited jumping up and down. "We told you we find him!" Willow added quickly just as excited as her sister.

"Ahh Corey, we've heard much about you young man. I am the Elder of this village." The Elder explained. Cody quickly made himself comfortable plopping down on one of the logs. Corey was about to protest when the Elder spoke again.

"Please sit, we have much to discuss." He said.

Corey sat down next to Cody, Carrie and Trina sat together across from Corey and Cody. Willow and Araby sat on each side of the Elder. He Elder took a shaky breath before sitting down himself. The Elder began to explain the legend.

The Dark Six had taken over Gravira with overwhelming strength, enslaving most of the population. Using creatures they call Darklings to do their dirty work. The citizens of Gravira fought hard but they were no match, one by one, each section fell to the Dark Six and their Darklings. The Elder finished by pointing out that this village was the only resistance left to combat the Dark Six.

"But now that your here." The Elder added.

"Whoa wait, I'm finished with hero work. I just want to get home." Corey said quickly, really not wanting to risk his life again. He nearly lost it fighting Cody. And by the sound of things, these Dark Six guys were a lot stronger then Cody.

"But you saved your planet, why can't you save ours?" Araby asked sadly. "Your a hero, and we need a hero." Willow added.

"Listen kiddies I'd love to help you and your old man but honestly I could care less." Cody spoke getting up and stretching his back. He turned to leave and just as he reached the exit he felt a hand on his shoulder. He turned around to see the Elder. He spoke in a low whisper turning Cody away from the group.

"I'm not their father, when the Dark Six came they lost their family in the raid. Like most of the children here, they are orphans." The Elder explained.

Cody was about to retort when he remembered he had his own child now, he wondered what Jax was thinking right now. What must Mina think at this point? He looked at Willow and Araby and felt sympathy for the sisters. He placed a clawed hand in his pocket and pulled out the locket she had given him the night he returned. He opened it to see a picture of Mina smiling sweetly with little Jax in her arms.

"We need your help Corey, we won't last much longer. We can only delay was is guaranteed to happen." The Elder said turning toward Corey.

Corey looked at Carrie who gave a slight nod, her sympathy went to the kids. She couldn't go home and this not eat away at her. Leaving them when she could've helped, the guilt would be insane. Trina looked at her younger brother with complete hatred. Corey expected her to back down, but surprisingly she nodded. Lastly Corey looked at Cody who hadn't moved since the Elder whispered something to him.

"Cody, you okay over there?" Corey asked. Cody quickly tucked the locket back into his pocket and turned toward them and cracked his knuckles with a sadistic smirk.

"So where can we find the Dark Six?" He asked.

Before the Elder could answer someone outside screamed.

()()()()()()()()

"Well that's all for this chapter and again if you all have any weapon ideas tell me in the review and tell me who you want to have the weapon." I say as Daxter climbs onto my shoulder with the Peace Maker.

"Like this bad boy." Daxter accidentally charges a shot a fires toward the ceiling making another hole.

"Give that thing!" I say taking it from him. "That's the tenth hole this week."

"I'm getting better." Daxter says in his defense. I roll me eyes.

"Okay folks we need three reviews to continue and stay awesome!"


	4. The Journey Begins

"We're back folks, sorry for the long wait. Christmas and and the New Years really cut into my time." I explain as Daxter climbs up onto my shoulder.

"Yeah, yeah, now come on ol pal they want to see the story." Daxter says cutting me off before I can continue.

"Oh fine, and thanks Mystery123 for your weapon idea, and Corey and Carrie will ge tthem at some point." I add quickly.

"Enough with the intro, start it up!" Daxter orders before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

()()()()()()()()

Corey, Cody, Trina, and Carrie quickly run outside to see villagers running for cover from the black inky creatures running around. The creatures are on all fours and are half Corey's height. One looks at Corey and charges baring it's jaw full of teeth. Corey quickly grabbing his Wrench Tuner holds the creature back as he falls to the ground from impact. In a flash Carrie took her Time Staff and knocked it off.

"Get up RIffin!" She orders as she grabs his hand and helps him back to his feet.

"Thanks." Corey mutters as he catches sight of Cody uppercutting one of the creatures as it lunges at him.

Without meaning to the four get back to back making a diamond like formation. Sixteen of the creatures surround them in a large circle. Exchanging looks the four nod one by one. Each get into a fighting position just as the creatures lunge.

**Fighting Theme: watch?v=NrXeLVy-nDI (copy and paste link to listen)**

Corey swings his Wrench Tuner and connect with one creatures jaw, the impact sends it crashing into another creature. Another lunges but Corey jumps and lands on it's head, grabbing the creatures hooked tail and does a single quick spin throwing it into the last one. The creatures disappear in a puff of black smoke.

Carrie ducks and jabs her staff into the creatures gut making it fall, with ease she kicks it in the head and smack it again in mid-air. The create hits the ground hard and vanishes, two other lunge at Carrie only to meet her spinning staff. The last lunges and she ends the spin by slamming the top of the staff onto it's head making it vanish in black smoke.

Trina however cowered and pulled the triger in a panic. The first creature tried to run from the suction was to strong and the creature was sucked it. Trina confused put the Vaccu-4000 in reverse. Black smoke came out, with a smirk she put it back and starting starting sucking them all in. Each attempted to run but failed. Eac were sucked in one by one, puting it in reverse black smoke came out.

Cody smirked as each lunged at him all at once. At unbelivable speeds Cody leaped backwards kicking one in the head, the impact made it disappear in black smoke. Upon landing he spun catching another with the back of his hand, and then spun kicking another one square in the jaw. Both vanished in smoke. The last one Cody caught with a uppercut making it vanish in smoke.

The creatures are now gone but Corey doesn't have the slightest clue what they were. And whenever they were beaten they vanished into black smoke. What exactly was going on around this planet? Corey heard footsteps behind him and turned to see the Elder with a very impressed expression.

"Araby and Willow were correct. You four may give us hope yet." The Elder spoke but paused to look at Cody, the Elder knew of his past actions. Yet it seems there may be more to Cody then people thought.

"What were those things?" Carrie asked.

"Those I'm afraid are Inkzies. They are the minions of the Dark Six, sent to do their dirty work." The Elder explained. "Those particular Inkzies we call Houndz."

Corey looked at Carrie, Trina, and then lastly Cody. They all seemed determined to fight the Dark Six and save this planet. Corey couldn't help but smirk and turned back toward the Elder. He made his decision... besides this could be fun. He gave the Elder a stern nod telling him the answered he wanted to hear.

"Excellent, each member of the Dark Six rule over their own region. Shadowy Marsh, Ancient Ruins, Iceberg Mountain, Tricky Circus, Techtopia, and lastly Dark Palace." The Elder explained.

Corey listened as the Elder explained in great detail the directions to get to these locations, as the Elder finished he handed Corey a map of the planet. Just in case he would find himself lost along the way. Without warning before the Elder could continue Araby and Willow came running out of the tent holding some odd items.

"Here's a parting gift from me Carrie." Araby said before handing her a odd white box. Carrie fooled around with the item until she found a little red button under it.

"Huh." She muttered as she pressed the button and in a flash the box turned into a small pistol shaped weapon. The barrel was huge and looked very powerful. She aimed upward and fired, a small orb shot out and it began beeping. As the beeping got faster the orb exploded.

"That's awesome!" Carrie proclaimed. The weapon resembled the Warmonger from Ratchet and Clank, however a downgraded version. Carrie pressed a red button on top of the gun and it shrunk back into a small white box. She tucked it away into her pocket.

"Ahem." The Elder spoke getting the groups attention. "Good luck on your journey and may the ancients watch over you." The Elder said before turning and heading back to his tent.

Corey and the others said their godbyes to Araby and Willow and watched as the sisters followed the Elder into his tent. Corey unfolded the map the Elder had given him and scanned over it. The closest area to them was Shadowy Marsh. That's obviously where they should go first. He folded the map back up and tucked it away into his pocket.

"Guess we should get going." Corey said to the three.

"Of course we should, come on. I've wasted enough time with these shrimp." Cody said referring to the Houndz. He pushed past Corey.

Carrie just shrugged before going to follow Cody. Trina didn't say a thing, just sighed and followed Cody. Corey brushed himself off and suddenly got the feeling he was being watched. He shook it off and continued to followed Cody, this adventure would definetely be unique. However as he followed he couldn't shake the feeling of being watched.

***Dark Six Transition***

Nox watched the four trouble makers with a sick twisted smile. His urge for a good fight was making his blood boil. These four despite their size might actually provide him with an actual challenge. The others on this planet weren't worth his time. But they were different.

"Oh this is going to be fun." Nox said witha dark chuckle.

Then a thought came to him, he wanted to see if they really were the challenge he wanted. He wasn't to bright so he thought and thought. Finally he got an idea. A deviously clever idea... for him anyways. He slammed his right fist into his left palm, his smile growing.

"I'll just give them a good Shadowy Marsh welcome, hehehe." Nox muttered as he leaped from his perch landing on solid marshland ground.

"Besides, I can't just let them waltz into my area, now can I?" He said and then started laughing wildly. Oh he was seriously looking forward to knocking their lights out. He just hoped they didn't die to easily.

()()()()()()()()

"Another chapter complete and next chapter you are in for a treat." I say as Daxter interrupts and continues for me.

"The so called heroes of our story." I sahke my shoulders interrupting Daxter, and gaining a glare from the ottsel. "As I was saying, they'll encounter Nox and get only a small taste of the Dark Six's strength."

"The real question is, will they prevail against Nox or fail? We need three reviews before continueing, so tell us your thoughts." I say and look at Daxter to finish up.

"And stay awesome!"


End file.
